


灯塔

by ROMULUS_SERES



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROMULUS_SERES/pseuds/ROMULUS_SERES
Summary: 汉克见证或是说，引领了康纳的异化，他是火源是潮汐，推动着康纳击破那道不存在的墙。他知道康纳的异化改变了些什么，像是一次新生，纯净的灵魂刚睁开双眼看到的便是他。





	灯塔

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，黑历史存档  
> 汉克和康纳和他们的狗的家庭故事，  
> 我对汉克的爱已经让我的滤镜比什么都厚了。

仿生人的革命成功了。底特律在重建秩序，混乱也为调回重案组的汉克添了不少工作量，案子接踵而至。而刚刚被承认的仿生人，有大量谈判工作需要完成，康纳和马库斯等人一起坚定着他们和平解决问题的信念。

康纳偶尔会给汉克的手机发来短信，大多是关心汉克的饮食和酒精摄入。

汉克有时办案，总是下意识看向身侧，以为总有个仿生人伸舌会尝尝指上沾起的血迹。

 

汉克发誓这是他一个月来第一次出现在Jimmy‘s Bar，他只是需要个看球赛的环境，顺便喝一杯小酒。球赛第一节结束，在被底特律队让人动容的糟糕表现之余，汉克不忘叫新来的仿生人酒保再添上一杯酒。酒保的酒瓶还未倒出一毫升的酒，瓶口便被人扶住。“汉克，晚上好，为了你的健康考虑。我想对于你的年龄来说，你已经喝了够多的酒了。”康纳额角的LED灯闪了闪。

汉克发出了一声比底特律队教练还要悲痛的长叹。康纳拉开椅子，坐在汉克身旁，双手叠放在桌上，看向电视。比赛第二节的开始了。

在第四节之前，康纳已经可以回应汉克几乎哀鸣的吐槽了。哦，天佑底特律队，愿他们下次好运。

在那段时间里，他们偶尔会一同出现在酒吧里看球，汉克虽然痛失了与球赛相伴而来的愉快的畅饮，却得到一个一同吐槽球队的同伴。

 

直到一年后的某一次球赛聚会，康纳看似无意的提到他已经向底特律城市警察递交了简历。汉克沉迷屏幕无法自拔，半分钟后，回过神来。“欢迎重操旧业。”汉克仰头喝了一口酒，笑着拍拍康纳的肩膀。窗外底特律落下了那年的第一场雪。

次日，汉克刚刚走进办公室，便看到了自己办公桌对面的前异常仿生人猎手。不是Cyberlife的标准套装，而是一件风衣，围巾松松的挽着，感谢艺术家之子马库斯吧，康纳的审美突飞猛进。“上午好，康纳。”“上午好，汉克。”康纳抬起头，眨眨眼。“Flower队长让我告诉你，我加入你的重案组。”汉克：“那我得我再次请求你以后不要再尝地上的液体了。”

那天并没有什么事情，在汉克在工作时间看杂志时，康纳看完了一年来重案组包括报销申请在内的所有的档案。

临近下班时间，办公室里的人渐渐走出，在汉克起身，拿起外套，走到康纳的办公桌旁。“你不走吗？”康纳并没有停下手头的事情，“我能为仿生人做的事情已经做完了，我只需要完成每天警局的工作。”汉克低头看着康纳，仿生人的面庞棱角分明而又柔和：“所以你准备在你的工位上睡觉？”“严格来说，我不需要睡眠，我只需要将自己暂时休眠即可。。”

“康纳，”汉克的银发在余辉里流溢着金光。“家不只是用来休息的地方，而是一个象征的概念。你会需要一个的。”

康纳额角的LED灯闪烁了三五下，抬起头。

“你觉得相扑喜欢你吗？”康纳点点头，眉眼盈着笑意：“分析结果有89%的可能性。”

“好吧，我的房子对一个单身汉来说已经大的过分。如果你不介意，不妨来住上一段时间，直到你找到一个家为止。”

“好 。”

 

======

春天到了，Chicken‘s Feed的大多数食物、宿醉和轮盘赌，同融化的底特律的雪一起和汉克悄悄说了再见。康纳下载了家务和做饭的程序，汉克的家变得比刚入住时还要整洁舒适。汉克在某天清晨起床见到桌上的煎蛋时方才意识到，康纳已经住上了好几个月。

刚把煎蛋黄戳破汉克抬起头，康纳正坐在沙发上，相扑依偎在他的腿上享受康纳的顺毛服务。他们静谧的坐在一起，早间新闻在背景小声的响着。汉克意识到，他的缺失在被眼前的一幕渐渐被填补。

汉克见证或是说，引领了康纳的异化，他是火源是潮汐，推动着康纳击破那道不存在的墙。他知道康纳的异化改变了些什么，像是一次新生，纯净的灵魂刚睁开双眼看到的便是他。他使康纳击碎了那面命令的墙，康纳使他的屏障分崩离析。

汉克喝完最后一口咖啡，起身，走到沙发旁。相扑以及自觉地爬上了沙发枕着康纳的腿，流下了一串口水。汉克坐在另一边，相扑毛茸茸的尾巴不经意的甩甩，蹭蹭他的腰。

电视上，仿生人法案通过的纪念碑正在底特律的街头矗立。人与仿生人牵着手，走向未来。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 汉克在我眼里以及超越了卡尔老爷爷，在整个游戏里是人性最好的那一面的体现。他虽然仇恨仿生人，可是几乎从审问开始就开始思考仿生人的感情了。到后来夜总会更是让康纳放走蓝发崔西。在痛苦中不忘关怀与善良，身在深渊却拥有光明，我爱他呜呜呜呜呜！他虽然满口脏话暴躁易怒，但是他其实是个很温柔的人啊。


End file.
